Mistress of Eldia
by Quarez
Summary: She was present when it all began. In fact, she was the reason it all began. After thousands of years of roaming the lands of Eldia since she first arrived and witnessing the destruction of Wall Maria, she finally had enough. "It is time for you to take action, Ymir Potter- or should I say Ymir Fritz?" Fem!Harry YmirFritz-is-Fem!Harry! MoD!Harry


**A side-project written as I was bored, just a concept I came up with randomly that could go anywhere depending on my mood. I'm being hit with thesis deadlines and everything in between at the same time, so my schedule is beyond split at the moment. The Villanous Hero's second chapter has been rewritten about 4x by now, and im currently happy with the 5th version im doing.**

 **Other than that, no other news, enjoy and leave a review of what you think**

 **(Note this was written in literally an hour with no editting, i will go back and edit if I decide to continue this)**

 _ **[Play: Attack on Dina - AoT season 2 OST]**_

How long had it been since she last saw them?

A year?

Ten years?

A hundred?

A thousand?

The passage of time seemed to move on as she watched people live and die, such was the price of being the Mistress of Death.

She reminisced the time she spent with her friends, those whose names she had long forgotten. In her mind she could still see the ginger-haired boy and the brunette who often scolded her during their time together.

She could still remember the castle, a _magical_ school where her worries were swept away and where her adventures often took place.

She remembered the war, the war that took away so much from the people.

She remembered the moment when she first realized that she had shed her mortality and was in essence an immortal as she picked up the hallows.

She remembered watching all her friends grow old, smiling as they passed on, leaving her ferry their souls to the afterlife.

-And she remembered when she finally had enough and threw herself through the veil, ending up in these lands in the process.

To think that almost two thousand years had passed since then, it made her realise just how precious life itself was as she sat upon the ledge of a giant wall fifty meters in height and spanning hundreds of kilometers- an impossible structure that could not have been built by human hands. Her long waist-length silver hair, despite having lost its colour early into her immortality, still retained its lustrous shine as befitting of a goddess. Her two emerald orbs shone brightly under the evening sky, flickering across the scene below her.

 _'Maria... to think something named after you is in such a state'_ she thought with a sad smile as she observed titans pouring in through the large gap in the wall created by the armoured titan. The cries of peasants on the boats being used to evacuate Shiganshina drowned the screams of the soldiers who were being eaten alive by the monstrosities... to think that they originated from her in the first place...

 _ **"No point being all moody now Mistress, it's not like you to be like this, where is the happy and cheerful Mistress that I know of?"**_ A voice suddenly spoke from behind her. She didn't need to turn to recognise the scratchy yet comforting voice of Death itself, her partner and best friend who had followed her throughout all her adventures in the past thousands of years.

 _"Yes... You're right, I was simply startled that the first thing I saw after my hundred year nap was my daughter's wall being breached..."_ she replied before returning .

 _ **"Yes, you did adopt those three, didn't you? Quite fitting that Karl named these walls after them, though now I can see reason for your apparent anger now that Wall Maria is being defiled, she was your favourite if I recall correctly."**_ Death mused as he seemed far more chatty than usual, possibly due to the large number of deaths in the area having the same effects as a sugar rush on him. She absentmindedly sent cutting curses at the nape of several titans who were about to devour the humans in their hands, saving them in the process. She could see the look of confusion in their faces as the titans released their grip on them before falling lifelessly, though they didn't seem to question the miracle and continued on in their duties.

 _'I can't do anything with such an audience, most I can do is assist the select few who are most likely to not notice me...'_ she thought as the armoured titan seemingly disappeared under the steam it had released earlier, leading many of the soldiers to believe that it had ran back into the Shiganshina district whilst they weren't paying attention. _'So he fled'_ she noted, not falling for the trick the titan shifter had utilized to disorientate the clueless Eldian soldiers.

hours passed as humanity slowly retreated towards Wall Rose, the Garrison and Survey Corps slaying all incoming titans whilst the Military Police kept the hundreds of thousands of peasants rounded. Having done as much as she could in assisting the military from the shadows, she plopped herself back onto the ledge of Wall Maria with a sigh, looking back towards the Shiganshina district which was now up in flames.

Was Marley really so desperate to directly attack Paradis despite knowing what was within the walls? If so, then the world really had gone to shit in the hundred years she was away.

 _ **"Indeed, perhaps it is time for you to take up a more active role in the world once again."**_ Death chimed in as if reading her thoughts.

 _"...Perhaps, but the world is not ready for another Eldian rule, we must be careful with how we go about it this time."_ She replied, the horrors of the Great Titan War still fresh in her mind.

 _ **"Wise words, truly you have changed over the years, no longer the naive girl stranded in a war"**_ Death hummed in approval.

 _"I'll take that as a compliment, Bone-hands."_ She teased back, earning both a frustrated yet satisfied growl from Death, both annoyed from the nickname assigned to him yet glad that his mistress had finally stopped brooding.

 _ **"I believe I asked to not be called by that, Ymir Potter!-"**_ Death stopped himself as he realised the error in his words.

 _ **"-Ah, apologies, it's Ymir**_ _ **Fritz**_ _ **nowadays, isn't it?"**_


End file.
